


The eternity of them

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: As a Mexican, But while I was trying I can't stop looking her with the Guadalupe's attire, Drabble, Future, I don't see anyone writing about Virgin Mary, I had to do it, M/M, Mexican things, Roses, SO, Sweet, Virgin Mary is in her blue attire, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: After a few Centuries, Gabriel tells the Virgin Mary how the things has changed since the Armageddon didn't happen, and what was the destiny of Aziraphale and Crowley after they found the proper punishment.Drabble.





	The eternity of them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! We finally reached Day 7!   
I was planning on doing the nsfw week too, but it's so many night I end without sleeping until 4 am, so , that's not healthy. I'm rlly sure that many more will continue, so, don't forget to check ao3 and tumblr to found all that new and beautiful works~
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

Packed with roses, from each of the existing colors; all that existed and all that will exist, a beautiful and extensive garden was inherited. This was a part of heaven that not everyone knew, and very few could enter ... But Gabriel loved it.

When he felt that he could be losing his mind, in his eternity guarding the earth, he always went there. Because there she was. As beautiful as the day he met her, and as pure as the day she was born.

Mary was the reason why God created this place in heaven. Unnecessarily. It was not important. But ... it was for her. And after so many centuries, it had become an indispensable place for Gabriel as well.

He remained standing, watching her touch red roses petals with love. A protective mother ...

\- Are you going to stay there, Gabriel? - That tone, so sweet ... Gabriel sighed, shying away from his gaze, only to get closer a moment later. - It's been a long time since you came to see me ... They missed you.

\- Yes ... The roses ... - He knew she loved them, but he, as a supernatural identity, had a harder time noticing that they were also beings with their own lives. - I've been busy ... Since Armageddon didn’t happen, things got a little complicated. We had a whole plan with ... itineraries, dates, events ... It was perfect and good ... And it was ruined and now we have to guide ourselves ...

\- So, she hasn't sent more prophets to help you...

\- Just ... False prophets claiming nonsense ... - He grumbled. The virgin smiled.

She sat on an elevation of the land, still admiring the garden. With a small hand gesture, she invited the archangel to take a seat next to her. Only with her, Gabriel did this kind of things, sitting in lower ground, enough for the height difference to be reversed. It was difficult to do otherwise. This was the closest thing to a mother that angels could enjoy. God ... was different.

\- You have always know how to handle things your way Gabriel ... You don't have to worry, honey ... You have a sad expression ...

\- It's not sadness ... I wouldn't know how to define it ... To be honest, I don't even know how to explain it, Mary...

\- You can try. I have nowhere to go. - She joked subtly. That calmed the archangel a bit.

\- Well ... Do you remember that couple that stopped Armageddon?

\- The devil and the angel that fraternized?

\- Yes ... They ... - Gabriel took a big breath. - When destroying them did not work, we tried to ask God for advice on what we should do with them. But you know her. She never answers…

\- That's common. - They both knew it, but Gabriel had a harder time accepting it. - You yourself were the one who had to talk to Joseph, so long ago.

\- But that was an easy decision! Obviously, I had to protect you. But this time I was seriously lost on how to punish them. So I asked Michael for advice ...

\- She is strict ...

\- That's why I listened to her. She would know how to discipline them. Right?

\- Oh ... It wasn't such a simple punishment, was it?

\- ... Well, it wasn't that bad. - He didn't want to admit to her that he didn't quite understand why she was so cruel, although deep down he knew. - We decided that since their mixed divinity protected them from hellfire and holy water ... If we took away that same divinity, they would not cause our departments any more problems. We made turn them into humans ...

\- Oh. Being human is not a bad thing. - Mary cut a complete violet rose from one of the nearby bushes. - And if they are just as you told me, they probably received it as a gift.

\- That is not all ... - He leaned toward the woman, who slowly began to braid a strand of his hair with the flower. He liked it when she did that ... her hands were so soft ... - Also ... We forced them to be reborn. We put them in the furthest places we could. What they valued most was their company. Separating them was the worst punishment we could think of.

\- Oh, Gabriel ... - She whispered, with some disappointment. The archangel tried to repair it immediately.

\- But ... those two ... They met again. - He stood up again, with the rose perfectly arranged on the side of his face. - Crowley became a kind of... Head of those places where humans keep the paper they adore, more than god sometimes, you know ... And Aziraphale kept reading and teaching how to do it. They were from different sides of the world and they met anyway!

\- Love finds its ways, dear ...

\- I know, I know, but Michael and Uriel didn't like it. And it would be foolish for me not to give my authorization so ... They were punished again for meeting, ending their lives, hoping that if one was as a human soul in heaven and the other in hell, they could not meet again ... But, then ... Something strange happened ... Their souls did not appear here, they simply... They returned to earth.

\- God allows that very rarely ... - But it didn't seem to surprise her.

\- I know! It is exactly what I have been asking for years. Because ... No matter how many difficulties we send them, they always meet, and no matter how many times we punish them, they continue to come back to life and fall in love again ...

\- Sounds like something that has kept you busy in these centuries ...

\- It is ... Recently they were together again. Hell sent many temptations to Crowley, seeking to break their love ... But they are about to marry ... It's the same as always ... - Gabriel sighed, and this time, he lays on Mary's lap.

\- And what will you do?

\- Michael wants hell to divert some cars and eliminate them ... Again.

\- No, what will you do?

\- ... - He closed his eyes, meditating. - I do not know ... The part of me wounded by Aziraphale's betrayal would like to continue ... But the only ones who continue to suffer are us, chasing them ... Pending all the time where they are and why.

\- It seems more a punishment for you than for them ... - The woman ran her fingers gently between Gabriel's black hair. She was the only one who could play with it.

\- I know ... Maybe I should leave them alone ... I just don't understand ... Why do they always look so happy? They are human! They are down there, suffering for sins that are not even theirs, with all that destruction and dirt nearby. What is it about happiness ...?

\- You're misjudging Earth. It is not completely bad, nor is it completely good ... It is a mystery. A beautiful puzzle that all of us must do down there.

\- ... Do you think ... they discovered it? Are they part of it?

\- What, Gabriel?

\- The ineffable plan. - He growled, snuggling deeper into his cloak. - But why would God do that?

\- Well. - She covered her lips, laughing tenderly. - She always does what she wants. It seems very likely if she doesn't let any of you be able to separate them. Or maybe they have decided to be part of that plan. They are disobeying sheeps, after all, aren't they?

\- Yes ...

\- I think they found the answer she wants us all to find.

Gabriel didn't answer anymore ... He stayed there, letting time pass for a while. It was his own way of making a decision. She simply cut some more roses, to start knitting a crown for him.

\- Mary…

\- Yes, Gabriel?

\- I want to be as happy as they are too...

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Gabriel and Mary are good friends (?)
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody for reading me in this ineffable Week! You have made me so happy!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
